wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019
The 2019 WACK Audition was announced at WACK Koshien on January 1st 2019, and applications opened the same day. The boot camp will take place from the 24th to the 30th of March, concluding at the annual WACK EXHiBiTiON. Ayuni D, Yamamachi Miki, Aya Eightprince, Muropanako, Toriaez Hana, YUiNA EMPiRE and MAYU EMPiRE will also be participating in the camp. (Aya, Muropanako, Hana and YUiNA are currently under a probationary period in BiS, so it is likely that the results of the audition will also impact their futures). WAgg members have also been invited to take part in the camp if they so wish. On the day before the audition, spontaneous "last chance" interviews were held by Watanabe. Out of 100 people who appeared at the interview, only 5 were chosen to participate in the audition camp. Finalists Day 1 The audition started with each auditionee singing BiS' primal in a studio. The participants were ranked like this: # Taiyou no Lion # Gomiya Gaki # Kiiroko Vampire # Mui Ga Dockson # Okita Yua # U Nko # Paruna Pa Chiin # Chin Partin Coco # Fifth Summer Uika # Panda Luna Leafy # Bashiyasume Atsuko # Ayuno B # Aino the End # Myaclub # Cent Chihiro no Imouto # DonDon # Terayama Yufu # Karin Tou # Paa Lui # Gyan Maika # Pori Ubu # Momochi Hama Company It was decided that Momochi Hama Company would have to be eliminated from the audition, due to ranking poorly in the singing competition. Shortly after that, Watanabe announced on his twitter account that Gyan Maika had decided to resign. Momochi Hama Company was, then, given a second chance, so she returned to the audition. The girls were split into 4 teams of 7, each lead by a WAgg member. The song they would practice was BiSH - Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru Ni. Junnosuke explained the point system, and introduced the Tail Tag game, which allows participants to get additional points by snatching another girl's 'tail'. He also elaborated that whoever gets the first place in the daily ranking will be immune from elimination the following day. However, this rule will not apply to U Nko. The teams were: Team Marin Ba: * Marin Ba * Uruu Ru * Okita Yua * Fifth Summer Uika * Cent Chihiro no Imouto * DonDon * Naruhaworld Team Utauuta: * Hanaemonster * Utauuta * U Nko * Panda Luna Leafy * Taiyou no Lion * Gomiya Gaki * Bashiyasume Atsuko Team Anzupia: * Anzupia * Paa Lui * Pori Ubu * Kiiroko Vampire * Terayama Yufu * Myaclub * Karin Tou Team Sayaito: * Sayaito * Ayuno B * Momochi Hama Company * Chin Partin Coco * Aino The End * Paruna Pa Chiin * Mui Ga Dockson Watanabe interviewed each auditionee. In the evening, they held a general WACK knowledge quiz, after which Watanabe announced the results of the audience vote: # U Nko # Cent Chihiro no Imouto # Taiyou no Lion # Momochi Hama Company # Chin Partin Coco # Kiiroko Vampire # Fifth Summer Uika # Terayama Yufu # Ayuno B # Panda Luna Leafy # Okita Yua # Mui Ga Dockson # Paruna Pa Chiin # Bashiyasume Atsuko # Gomiya Gaki # Pori Ubu # Paa Lui # Myaclub # Karin Tou # DonDon # Aino The End Customers at Tower Records Shibuya got to vote separately, and the top three girls they voted for were: # U Nko # Cent Chihiro no Imouto # Bashiyasume Atsuko Since the immunity rule didn't apply to U Nko, the immunity was passed onto Cent Chihiro no Imouto. The eliminated participants were: Panda Luna Leafy, Momochi Hama Company, Karin Tou and U Nko. However, they were given a chance for getting back into the auditions. Whoever is able to make Watanabe laugh and spit milk within 15 seconds will return to the audition camp. Day 2 Late at night, there was a poll (at Chin Partin Coco's request) to decide what she is going to wear the following day. A few moments later, Watanabe tweeted that Chin Partin Coco would be spending day 2 of the audition camp in a school swimsuit. The redemption challenge was held at 6am. None of the eliminated participants were able to make Watanabe laugh, so all of them failed the challenge. The morning marathon started at 6:30am. Its result was: # Sayaito # Kiiroko Vampire # Utauuta # Anzupia # Marin Ba # Mui Ga Dockson # Uruu Ru # Terayama Yufu # Pori Ubu # Taiyou no Lion # Ayuno B # Myaclub # Fifth Summer Uika # Aino The End # Hanaemonster # Paa Lui # Okita Yua # Cent Chihiro no Imouto # Bashiyasume Atsuko # DonDon # Paruna Pa Chiin # Gomiya Gaki # Naruhaworld # Chin Partin Coco After the marathon, the girls practiced and had breakfast. During breakfast, Chin Partin Coco was in a school swimsuit. They took a bus to a dance studio, where the participants performed BiSH - Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni. The first team to perform was Sayaito's (Team 4), followed by Utauuta's (Team 2), Anzupia's (Team 3), and Marin Ba's team. The teams were ranked as follows: # Team Anzupia # Team Marin Ba # Team Utauuta # Team Sayaito They got time to practice a bit more, and after the second performance, the ranks changed to: # Team Utauuta # Team Anzupia # Team Sayaito # Team Marin Ba After that, the groups were shuffled in the following way: Team Hanaemonster: * Terayama Yufu * Hanaemonster * Cent Chihiro no Imouto * Okita Yua * Sayaito * Bashiyasume Atsuko Team Anzupia: * Anzupia * Fifth Summer Uika * Mui Ga Dockson * Taiyo no Lion * Kiiroko Vampire * Utauuta Team Marin Ba: * Marin Ba * Naruhaworld * Uruu Ru * Ayuno B * Chin Partin Coco * Pori Ubu Team Paa Lui: * Myaclub * Aino The End * Paa Lui * DonDon * Paruna Pa Chiin * Gomiya Gaki Their next task was to perform Plastic2Mercy. The teams ranked like this: # Team Anzupia # Team Hanaemonster # Team Paa Lui # Team Marin Ba The teams were reshuffled again, and they were all made to practice EMPiRE iS COMiNG for tomorrow. At 6pm, each participant got 2 minutes to appeal to the audience before the voting takes place. This time, more than 5 participants would be eliminated. The WAgg members are also in danger of being eliminated. After dinner, Watanabe held a WACK history lesson. Day 3 They all did a thing. Day 4 They all did a thing. Day 5 They all did a thing. Day 6 They all did a thing. Trivia * This is the first WACK audition camp to have a member of EMPiRE participate as a mentor. * U Nko is the only participant that has taken part in the previous audition camp, under the name Hirano Nozomu. * This is the first time an audition camp didn't have the death sauce challenge, due to the fact that it got dangerous the last time. However, this didn't stop DonDon from bringing her own bottle of hot sauce. Gallery Audition191.jpg PandaLunaLeafy2.jpg Audition192.jpg Audition193.jpg Audition194.jpg Audition195.jpg AuditionGoingToIsland.jpg audition196.jpg audition197.jpg audition198.jpg audition199.jpg momochilast.jpg pandalast.jpg karintoulast.jpg trivagolast.jpg Category:Auditions Category:2019 Additions